A Need For Normal
by lazypadawan
Summary: Taking place after the Clone Wars Season Three episode "Evil Plans" and before Clone Wars Season One episode "Hostage Crisis," Anakin yearns for a more normal marriage to Padmé.


A Need For Normal

Despite a near-fiasco with the all-important cake, which turned out to be delicious, Padmé's gathering for the Senator turned out to be a success. Anakin watched his beloved play the perfect hostess, a beautiful smile on her face. She was pleased, so he was pleased. And if she was happy, he was about to become a whole lot happier in a couple of hours or so. Anakin fought to keep the smirk off of his face. When Anakin told Obi-Wan he was attending this reception as a favor to Padmé, and of course to help present a positive image of the Jedi to the very Senators in charge of the war, Obi-Wan replied that he would rather fall back into that nest of gundarks than attend a party with a bunch of politicians. Thankfully, Ahsoka was even less interested in the event. But not only did Anakin want the opportunity to spend time with Padmé, he also liked the idea of being an unofficial co-host. It was as close as they could ever hope to get to being together as husband and wife in public. It was so…normal. A simple thing couple across the galaxy took for granted every day. Yet he could not offer more than the slightest bit of affection toward Padmé in front of her colleagues. Couldn't share funny stories about some misadventure together, couldn't put his arm around her, or call her "dear" like all of the other married couples could. Nevertheless, Anakin liked to live on the edge and, though she was loathe to admit, Padme did too. Sometimes. There were glances, shared winks, smiles only meant for one another, accidental brushing against each other. Were they fooling anyone? He didn't know and as time went on, the less he cared. As the evening ended, he watched Padme bid her guests farewell. Soon even the servant droids and baker droid either departed or took to the galley to finish cleaning up. Padmé dismissed her guards and her handmaidens had long since left. Did any of them notice Anakin quietly slipping into the shadows? As he passed Artoo and Threepio on the way to the bedroom, he said, "Thanks. I owe you two." He had already entered the bed chamber and shut the door while Threepio was still offering, "You're quite welcome" and details about his negotiating skills. There were times when Anakin wondered what he was thinking when he programmed Threepio to be so loquacious. He put on his sleep pants and slipped on a waist-length robe, tossing aside his Jedi gear. He only put some care into placing the ligthsaber close within his reach. He hopped onto the bed, propped himself up on the pillows, and lay back, closing his eyes. He awakened at the sound of Padmé's voice. "I'd hoped you would be able to stay tonight," she said coquettishly as she sat beside him on the bed and ran her hand up and down his sternum. She had already changed into her nightgown and the impossibly complicated hairstyle she had earlier had been restored to her natural curls, tied back with a simple ribbon. The way he loved it best. "There's nowhere else I'd rather be," he said, grinning at her. A look passed between them and that was all it took for Anakin to wrap his arms around Padmé and roll her beneath him on the bed. Early the next morning, he'd dressed before Padmé could wake. He had to be in the Temple in time to be seen. Before leaving, he gently kissed Padmé on her forehead. She stirred and mumbled a goodbye. While striding down the Temple's corridors, Anakin found himself wondering why things couldn't always be the way they were over the past day or so. Why couldn't he and Padmé just live their lives as husband and wife. He quieted his thoughts as soon as he saw Obi-Wan cheerfully coming toward him. "Oh there you are, Anakin. I've been trying to reach you," Obi-Wan said. "The Council has decided that after several weeks in battle, you need to recharge a bit and go on a meditative retreat." "A retreat? Now?" Anakin shook his head with disbelief. "It's only about a week or so," Obi-Wan shrugged. "Besides, you have earned it." "What about Ahsoka?" "I'll keep a watch on her. Master Plo will as well. Don't worry about her. She'll be fine." Obi-Wan patted Anakin on the arm. The former master and student went off to breakfast together, Anakin's mind at work. A meditative retreat? Alone? It raised all kinds of possibilities…ones he'll have to discuss with Padmé. Th'End


End file.
